The Unidentified Saga
by beallen1021
Summary: Aiyla(new character) is a very force sensitive 17 year old girl who is assigned to Obi-wan as a padawan. Anakin does not feel great about it, but as the story continues Aiyla's darkest secret will soon be revealed, and Anakin's worries will be put to rest. But all is not over there. Without realizing it, Aiyla has drug the jedi into a dangerous mission all of her own. (full story)
1. Chapter 1

**Obi-wan ran his fingers through his ginger hair. The food at the jedi temple was fine-if you were starving to death. A sigh escaped him softly. He shouldn't be so judgemental, the cooks tried their best. He twisted his fork around his (noodles?) but did not draw them near his mouth. In fact, the very thought of food made him nauseous. He groaned inwardly, wishing simply for a long night's rest, and a full one at that. Or at least an undisturbed meditation. But that simple luxury would not be granted to him for quite some time-for he was a general. General. Obi-wan hated it. He would much rather simply be a jedi, nothing more, nothing less. A smile played across his lips as he remembered the time when it was just so. When times were smooth, restful. He was young then. A padawan. With his master. Qui-gon. His fingers suddenly tightened around his utensil, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Using the force to hold back his emotion, he regained his calmness. A shuddering breath hissed through his teeth. Even though it had been years since Master Jinn had joined the force, Obi-wan still struggled with the emotions. He still didn't want to let him go. A warm steady hand tapped briefly on his shoulder. It made him shudder at the abrupt contact, but he turned to face the younger jedi knight before him anyway. "You need any company, Master?" Anakin's deep sea blue eyes sparkled playfully as he searched Obi-wan. Obi-wan attempted to give a weary smile, but it came out more as a grimace. Though the playfulness remained, a hint of concern flashed across his soft eyes. Without saying another word, Anakin quickly sat down by the older man. "Obi-wan, what's bothering you?" Obi-wan hated that his emotions were seeping through more often lately-he asumed it was from the stress of the clone wars, but still. He should be in more control. "Nothing," Obi-wan responded. "Just tired, that's all." The brenett haired jedi gave a deprived chuckle and shook his head. "Master, I know what you look like when you're tired, and this-" he gestured the wholeness of Obi-wan's body "-is not it." Looking around and hoping not to draw anymore attention, Anakin drew more closely to him. "No, somthing else is wrong." His tone was serious now. Great, now there was no way to stop him from finding out what he wanted to. That was Anakin for you. The stubborn chosen one. Still fiddling with his food, Obi-wan glanced towards his beverage. He outstretched a shaky hand to grasp the cold molded metal. He touched the rim to his lips, but Anakin pulled the hand holding the cup away from the parched entrance, and placed it back on the table. The jedi master looked into his former padawan's eyes, reluctant to talk. Every line, crease, and feature screamed with determination on the knight's face. Obi-wan knew that he had been acting a bit off lately, but only enough for Anakin to notice. The young man had been pressuring him into spilling his emotions more than once, but Obi-wan had always found an excuse convenient to the situation. Now, he boggled his mind for another one. "Anakin, I have to-" "No. You've been dodging my questions for weeks now. No more." Anakin's expression softened, worry returning. "You don't have to talk about it right now, but..." He looked away from the ginger-haired face of his former master. "I care about you," he looked back up with a look of pure sincerity plastered on. "And I'm not going to watch my best friend suffer without me doing anything about it." Obi-wan drew in a shaky breath. Anakin was right, an explanation was overdue. "Alright, Anakin. But not here, not now. Later, somewhere private." Anakin nodded just as his com-link beeped. Almost immediately after, Obi-wan's repeated the process. They both looked at each other in dismay, both hoping for a mission. They both had been cooped up with only diplomatics to entertain them for at least a month now, and both were eager for action. Though Obi-wan was hoping to ease himself back into war, he assumed Anakin wanted to jump right in. Master and Knight simultaneously answered their communicators. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi, your presence is requested in the council hall immediately for mission briefing." Anakin's voiced the same thing, except with his name in place of his own and instead of Master Windu's voice, Master Fitso had answered. A smile clothed both the man's faces. Though trained, they had to work to walk instead of run down the halls as they headed to the council room.**

…

**Obi-wan shifted in his seat. Even though Palpatine claimed that it was the finest cloth in Courosaunt, it was still uncomfortable. He trailed his eyes over to the only other person in the room at the moment-Anakin. Besides the fact that they hadn't been on mission for a month, they hadn't been paired for one longer. Just then the doors creaked open, and a short green figure entered the room, not bothering to sit in his own seat, but settling for pacing instead. "A mission, I have for you." Obi-wan almost laughed. Yoda could be so informal sometimes. He never bothered to greet. "Paired, you will both be, on a suitable mission." Anakin's smile dropped. Obi-wan brought his hand to his beard and covered his mouth. He pulled slightly on the tender ginger hairs to keep from laughing aloud. Yoda was a little like Obi-wan-he chose the logical choice. The green troll was easing them back into the action, just like Obi-wan wanted; just what Anakin didn't. "On Umbara, it will be." Obi-wan's eyes widened. Umbara? That was one of the most dangerous planets in the war. Assuming that they would both object, Yoda held up his hand for silence. "Worry, do not. Arrangements, we have made with the inhabitants. Peaceful, your mission will be." He flattened his ears, suggesting that there was more than what was said. "However," he continued as he hobbled around with his stick. "Undercover, you will go. Just it case, out of hands, things get." The two jedi settled back in their chairs, but not completely. Master and Knight jedi gave each other concerned and curious looks. After an abnormally long period of silence, Obi-wan managed to break through the sound barrier. "Master," Yoda's head swiveled towards the source of voice. "Pardon me, but you have yet to explain our mission goal." Now his ears were plastered onto his head. He pointed his wooden stick a few inches from Obi-wan. "Defy me, you will not. Patience, you must have, Obi-wan." Heat flushed in his cheeks. "Yes, Master." Yoda dismissed the situation and continued wandering throughout the corridor. "A disturbance, there has been," the wise master said. Anakin leaned forwards in his chair. "In the force?" Yoda glanced in his general direction and gingerly shook his head. "No. In space and time, it is." Lifted eyebrows reflected off each face. "Mmm. Strange, it is. Handle it, can you?" A mild playfulness crinkled Yoda's face. Both jedi nodded, ready to go. "Your ship, prepped and ready, it is. Leave as soon as you can, you must. No later than the evening meal, it must be." After Yoda had handed them their datapads, he dismissed them to their quarters. Both men left with hopes of an exciting mission ahead of them.  
**

…

**"Comfortable Master?" Anakin questioned the older jedi as they settled into the cockpit. "Yes, I'm fine Anakin." The younger man's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Good, cause you want to be comfortable when I'm the pilot." Obi-wan's stomach lurched. Anakin was a good pilot in war, but on a peaceful mission, he was still reckless. He often twirled in the air for fun just to make Obi-wan sick. Obi-wan gripped the sides of his seat, preparing for the treacherous flight ahead. Anakin flipped on the switches and prepared the ship for flight. As the engine started up, Obi-wan couldn't help but question the methods of Master Yoda. Though he had explained the purpose of the mission, the datapad hadn't given either of them much more detail on the situation. It left Obi-wan a little uneasy. They lifted into the air, and with a push of a button went into lightspeed. Flashes of purple and blue streamed for the windows. He would never get used to the radiant sight that still awed him. The universe truly was incredible. Anakin slumped back in his chair and put his hands on the back of his head. "Well," he said, drawing Obi-wan's attention. "We have an hour before we land on Umbara." Obi-wan nodded, and got out his datapad to sort his credits. "Awe, come on old man. Have some fun once in awhile." Anakin tried to grab the datapad from him, but Obi-wan swatted him away. "Anakin, I'm sorting my credits." The young man grinned slyly. Obi-wan's lip quirked. Anakin was unpredictable, and he never knew what he was going to do. Obi-wan cradled the electronic in his arms more tightly, wary of his former padawan's actions. After time passed and a few glances at him, Obi-wan relaxed a bit. But that was just what Anakin wanted. Without hesitating, the brunette haired man barreled into him, knocking him out of his seat, his datapad on the floor. Anakin gave a barreled laugh, and Obi-wan a growl. He moved his hand to grab his device, but Anakin skillfully pinned it to the ground. As he twisted the bearded man upward and sat on his chest, the mischief in his eyes triggered Obi-wan into laughter. "Oh, Anakin, I don't know how you get anything done." Just then Anakin's smile faltered a bit, and his eyes filled with emotion. He slumped downward on his chest, digging his knees painfully in his ribs. Obi-wan grunted. When he looked up from his robe, he saw that Anakin's head was bowed. "Anakin-" Obi-wan rasped. The blue eyes snapped to attention, and quickly stumbled off of his former Master. "Sorry," he mumbled as he shuffled over towards the window and stared aimlessly into space. Worry spiked off of Obi-wan. What had he said that had gotten Anakin so shaken up? He heaved himself off the cold floor and wandered to his friend. Placing a hand on his shoulder he asked, "Anakin, what's wrong?" Firm hands ran through the brunette hair as he face the ginger haired man. "Obi-wan," Anakin shuddered. He sighed. "There's something I have to tell you, something I should have a long time ago." Curiosity pricked at him. Anakin opened his mouth to speak further, but Obi-wan stopped him and motioned for the back quarters. The younger man nodded, and they both entered the room and sat on the bed, door closed. "Now Anakin, what is it?" Anakin sighed again, but continued. He then bravely faced his Master. "You-you know Senator Amidala?" Obi-wan hesitantly nodded. The blue eyes trailed to his thumbs as the chosen one fiddled with them. "She and I..." He looked back up, fear in his sky blue eyes. "Obi-wan, we're married." Obi-wan's blood went cold. His body started shaking as he moved slowly away from his former padawan. He looked at him with sheer horror. "Married...?" The horror was suddenly replaced with anger. He shot up, fury flooding off of him in waves. "Married?! Anakin, what were you thinking! The jedi code-" "Blast the code!" Anakin blurted. A wide eyed Obi-wan met his face. "What did you say?" Anakin swallowed. "You heard me. Obi-wan, I love her." He turned his back from Obi-wan. "I love her more than I love the code, and nothing can change that." Obi-wan settled his emotions. He knew Anakin and the Senator had a thing, but married? He shook his head. "Anakin, I won't tell anyone. I know what it feels like to be..." Anakin faced his Master once more. "Satine," he said, nodding in understanding. As he stroked his beard, he looked up. "Yes, believe it or not Anakin, I once asked her if she would want me to abandon the jedi code for her, and I meant it." Anakin's eyes widened in shock. "I would have, too, but she declined." Now he was a little teary. "I was forced to choose. To choose between her, and the code." He began to pace. "I chose her, but she chose the code." He sat himself back on the bed next to Anakin, clasping his hands in front of him. "So I had to leave her." He looked back at Anakin. "But you decided to have both." Anakin looked guiltily away. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I hope it works out for you." He gripped the young man's arm and squeezed. "And Anakin," He was met with crystal blue eyes. "I will always have your back. No matter what." His brunette hair bobbed as he nodded. A few moments of silence passed before Anakin spoke again. "Now it's time for you to tell me what's bothering you." Obi-wan looked up. Anxiety passed through the force as he realized that now was the time to tell him. "Alright. I'll tell you." Anakin waited patiently as Obi-wan conjured up his words. "It's Qui-gon Jinn," he blurted. "Your Master?" Anakin breathed. He nodded. "I-I've been, struggling with my emotions more than often lately, and I don't know why." Anakin place his own hand on the other man's knee. "You've probably just stored the emotion for so long that now it's finally seeping through. Getting it out should help, though." He was right. Obi-wan did feel better. He sighed, grateful for the escape. "Thank you Anakin." As both men got up, a question still stifled Obi-wan's mind. "Anakin?" he turned to face the voice. "What I said, about you not being able to get anything done, how did that trigger you?" Anakin smiled guiltily. "Padme does all that for me."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Wow, Anakin. I think this is the first time you've flown, but not crashed," Obi-wan commented as the ship landed safely on the ground. Anakin shot him a dirty look. "Ha ha ha, very funny." Obi-wan chuckled and started for the door. "Wait Master, remember? Undercover?" He turned to see Anakin holding two bounty hunter suits, fitted for them. "Right," Obi-wan grumbled. He snatched his suit and headed to one of the dorms 'fresher. He didn't exactly like the way the bounty suit hugged his body. He was used to much more modest clothes, jedi robes. Speaking of which he had dropped to the floor, now stripped down to his white silk boxers. Obi-wan unzipped his new suit, and stepped in it. He had to wiggle to fit it onto his body, and when he did, it fit like a second skin, and not in the good way. It didn't even shift when he moved;it made him feel a bit exposed and odd. He looked in the mirror to examine himself. The suit was jet black and shiny, with a black belt and additional gear on his shoulders, arms, legs, and ankles. He had leather gloves that accompanied black boots. The boots, he noticed, had a slight heel, making him look even taller. He shook his head and grabbed the matching leather jacket as he exited the 'fresher. Anakin was already ready, he saw, with his suit being identical to his own with the exception of the brown difference in color. Unlike Obi-wan, Anakin didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. "Now, Master, we can go." The older man mumbled as they exited the ship, and headed the way to the disturbance that their tracking device indicated, unhappy with the choice of clothing the council had given them. Both men studied the beeping devices as Anakin followed Obi-wan. Umbara was dark, and unwelcoming, so they had to squint to see the screen. Obi-wan almost tripped a couple of times as he rounded a rocky corner, but when they arrived at a cave entrance, he suddenly stopped. Anakin bumped into his back. "Sorry," he muttered. Obi-wan looked at the scene in front of them. It looked hostile. "We're here." Anakin stepped in place beside him. "Well, it looks like it's full of fairies and rainbows," he chortled sarcastically. Obi-wan huffed in amusement. "Well, then let's enter the magical realm, shall we?" he questioned. Anakin swept his hands in an exaggerated movement in front of him. "After you," he chanted in a silky voice. Obi-wan smiled. "Like you had a choice," he retorted playfully as they both entered the cave. The devices were now beeping constantly, striking a nerve in Anakin as the sound was joined with the dripping of water from the inside of the cave. Finally fed up, the younger man chucked the electronic at a cave wall, and watched in satisfaction as it exploded in two pieces. "Anakin!" Obi-wan exclaimed. "That's expensive!" Anakin threw away the seriousness of the situation. "Relax, we still have one left," he claimed. Just then a gust of wind and a figure knocked the remaining device out of his hand, and took it away. "Now we have just none," Obi-wan said as they both went into fighting positions, igniting their lightsabers. Anakin saw only darkness beyond the light of his weapon, but Obi-wan saw something else. He saw the face of a human girl. "Gaah!" He waved his saber at the predator, startled. Alarm flashed through him and Anakin as now their lightsabers were snatched away from them soundlessly and untracably. "Crap," Anakin cursed. "Master," he said in a hushed voice. "Did you see...?" Obi-wan's breath quickened as he saw shadowed movement. "Yes. A human girl." They circled each other in darkness, unsure of what to do. Just then an unknown voice spoke. "You're jedi, right?" The men snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. "A fool could figure that much!" Anakin sounded angrily. An echoing laugh bounced of the small world they were currently condemned to. Chills ran up Obi-wan's spine. He really wished he could see. "Oh, I know much more than that," the voice claimed, now in another direction. The jedi followed the voice. "I know a lot about you, Anakin." The young man froze, and Obi-wan followed. "How...?" he breathed, baffled at how this stranger could know his name. "And frankly more about you, Obi-wan." Now it was his turn for the blood in his veins to run cold. "For example, Anakin," Anakin's head swiveled towards the voice. "I know you were a slave before you were a jedi, with a mother, right?" Anakin's hands clenched and he began to sweat. "A mother that died." Now he was angry. Anakin leaped towards the voice and smashed the wall, but the girl had already gone. "A dead mother that you blame yourself for," the voice said with a hint of pity and softness lining it. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Anakin roared, furious. He scrambled back towards Obi-wan, anger shooting through the force. "Anakin, this is what she wants, just remain calm!" Obi-wan shouted desperately. Before another move could be made, the cave was enlightened with a soothing blue light radiating from crystals above them. They both looked up, Anakin with a red face and bleeding hands, and Obi-wan sweating with nervousness. "And Obi-wan," Now the voice was right in front of them, along with the now visible girl. Wide curly brunette hair swayed around her fair skin, drawing attention to her green and golden eyes. She actually looked quite beautiful with the cool auro of light bathing her features. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, but he couldn't pinpoint the aige exactly. Obi-wan held his fists up, ready to fight. "I know about you and Satine." His hands dropped in shock. He stepped backwards towards Anakin. "How do you know this!" Anakin shouted. He started to run forwards in attack mode, but with a simple look from the girl, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Anakin!" he shouted, worried beyond might. But the girl stood in his path. "He's alright, just in a deep force sleep." Obi-wan shook his head. "But you didn't even touch him. How did you...?" She shook her head as well. "Does it matter? Aren't you at all curious as to how I know these things?" Obi-wan stuttered. He was curious, and Anakin was just in a force sleep. But she was the villain here. He couldn't trust her. "I'm not the villain, Obi-wan. And I guarantee that you can trust me." Obi-wan started to back up towards the wall, confusion and fear surrounding him. "This is impossible," he mumbled. "No, it's not. It's happening, isn't it?" The girl looked at Anakin, then back to him. "Take me to your ship," she demanded. Obi-wan didn't know what it was-force persuasion or curiosity, but he did just that.  
**

...

****

"Anakin's all settled and bandaged in his quarters," the young girl claimed as she joined a nervous Obi-wan in the cockpit. He said nothing. She sat down, fiddling with her thumbs. Obi-wan was on the verge of snapping-this girl knew every aspect and secret about him and his partner, but he knew nothing about her. As he looked back on the situation in the cave, he noticed that she had refrained from hurting either of them. It disturbed him. "You know," he stuttered, trying to lighten the mood with his captor. Her head rotated towards him. "You never did hurt us." The girl looked down at the ground. After a moments hesitation, Obi-wan voiced his anxiety. "Why?" he asked, confusion in his voice. She looked at him once more. "I would never hurt a Master." Obi-wan cocked his head. Her breath started to quicken. "I-I want to be a jedi." It made sense-a little, at least. "Then why didn't you just say so?" he asked. She smiled. "Well that wouldn't be much fun, would it?" Her grin faltered. "But," she mumbled, drawing Obi-wan's attention. "I also wanted you to see my power." He shuffled a little closer to her, curious. "I didn't need to touch Anakin to render him unconcious. I'm that force sensitive." So she was a force weilder. Obi-wan had been suspicious, but not for sure. He said, "Don't worry, I know a few jedi who can do the same thing as you. you don't have to worry about your power getting out of hand, Um..." She looked up at him. "Sorry, I don't know you're name." She giggled slightly. "Aiyla. Aiyla Jacen." He nodded. It was very suitible for her. The girl suddenly got up, heading towards the door. "I don't think you understand what I can do," she said. Obi-wan then got up out of his chair. "You can show me, if you like," he suggested, a bit wary. He really didn't know what Aiyla could do. He followed her timidly outside. She led him to a small mountain, rocky and petite. She gestured with her hand towards it. "See this mountain?" she asked retoricly. She stepped back next to Obi-wan. "You won't in a moment," she insisted. Obi-wan gave a little laugh. No one possessed the power to crumble a mountain, not even Yoda. Not even the jedi founder. Even if the formation was just the size of a three story house, it would be filled with rock, not hollow, therefore being much denser than anything anyone had ever used the force upon. Aiyla gave him a dirty look, irritated with his reaction. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that no one has ever done that. It's impossible." She just smiled in response, leaving a confused Obi-wan to watch her outstretched her hands. She closed her eyes as her hands began to move upward. The ground beneath him started to shake, and he stumbled a bit before he looked back up. The earth shook more violently by the moment, and following that, slowly but surely, the mountain began to rise out of the ground. Awestruck, Obi-wan blindly looked at Aiyla. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. He looked back at the mountain. Just then a sonic boom quacked the world they currently inhabited as the rocky formation split in two. Obi-wan fell on his butt in reaction to the event. Aiyla clenched her hands in fists, and Obi-wan heard a crunching sound and saw the mountain condense slightly. Then, after Aiyla flew open her hands, the mountain evaporated into dust, which floated down to the earth, white and beautiful. Obi-wan laughed nervously as he faced a smiling Aiyla. "You have more force potential than Anakin!" he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her fiery eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this but," he looked away, nervous with his next comment. He gazed upward towards her once more. "I think you might be the chosen one instead of him." he finished. They looked at each other like that for a long time, a connection arising. Aiyla's face grew more solemn by the moment, taking in the words of the great jedi general. "Master?" Anakin's voice broke the silence. Obi-wan whirled around to face an awestruck Anakin. "Master, did you see...?" He nodded. "Yes, Anakin. She's more powerful than the first jedi." He swallowed and looked down. "She's more powerful than you." Anakin's fists were clenched with jelousy. "Yah," he snapped angrily. "I can see that." After a bit of an awkward silence, Obi-wan said, "Let's go back inside," a little bit to enthusiasticly. Aiyla nodded in agreement, but when met with a grimace from Anakin, bit her lip and hung her head. They all headed back into the ship anyway, however. Aiyla began to sit in the passenger's seat, but Anakin stopped her with a cold glare. "No, we-" he globalized to the company in the room, "-we need to talk." He started to head to the back room, and after a glance at each other, Aiyla and Obi-wan followed. Right after they both entered the room, Anakin slammed the door with his force palm, as well as pulled up three chairs. "Sit," he said with a grizzly voice. They obeyed. Aiyla settled herself next to Obi-wan, and despite the extra chair, Anakin remained standing. He started to pace, and Obi-wan's eyes followed him. Anakin suddenly flung his hands in the air. "What the heck were you thinking, Obi-wan?" He turned to glare at his master. "Ana-" Anakin held up his hand. "You brought this, this girl," he said the word like it was a sock that hadn't been washed in years, "Right into our ship. And for what freakin' reason?" He strew his fist in front of them. "She did this to me!" Just then Aiyla shot up, a bit agrivated. "No, actually, you did that yourself. You punched the wall, remember?" Anakin looked like he was going to explode. She crossed her arms and smirked. "And who do you think bandaged you up, hmm?" Anakin frowned and looked at Obi-wan, who gingerly nodded. "That still doesn't make up, or explain for that matter, how you know everything about us," he directed towards Aiyla. Obi-wan felt like he needed to intervene, but he, too, was curious. Aiyla stood taller, which didn't really make a difference since she was about 5'1 and Anakin over six feet. "Well, you saw how force sensitive I am. You two can invade each other's minds at will, right?" No one responded. Aiyla began to walk around the room, escalating the effect of the conversation. "Yes, you can block the intrusion sometimes, but think about it. Regular people can't, though, can they?" She turned towards the \two men, one of which (Anakin) had his arms crossed. "They're utterly deffensless against you, beacause you're basicly superhuman, a whole league above them." She stopped briefly to gather her breath. "Well, I'm-in no offense," she said while glancing at Anakin, who stiffened in return. "-much more powerful than you. So does it make sense that I would have strengthened abilities, if not additional, and that you would be completely defensles against me, therefore not being able to recognize that I was reading every aspect and memory within your mind?" Both men stood with mouths agape, unsure of how to respond. "Well, does it?" she pressured. Obi-wan got up and stood beside the small girl. "Anakin, she does have a point. No matter how rude her actions were-" he glanced accusingly at Aiyla, who hunkered down, ashamed. He looked back at the brunnette haired man. "-she does have a point. And it does make sense." It was still unacceptable how she abused her powers that way. Just because she was stronger than them, doesn't mean she should over use her powers. "I do not abuse my powers!" Aiyla blurted angrily. Obi-wan looked pointidly at her. "I think you just did," he comented. She dropped her head to the floor. "There's my point," Anakin started. "Even if what she says is true, and she can do more things than us, she still can't control them." Obi-wan sighed. "And besides," Anakin continued, "Why are you defending her over me, huh? I though you said that you would stand beside and support me no matter what, Obi-wan." Obi-wan shifted, uncomfortable with being put on the spot. "Anakin, I'm sorry, but this time, she has the more logical argument," he pointed out, drawing fury from his best friend. "More logical? I can't believe what I'm hearing. She's a complete STRANGER! And we-no-you, welcomed her right into our lives." "Actually," Aiyla stepped foward. "I used force persuasion on him to get him to take me here. It's my fault, not his," she confessed. "You know what," Anakin snapped, "Never mind. This is hopeless. Why don't you-" he pointed at her, "-just waddle on home so we can get on with our lives." "Actually, I wanted to come back with you." She was met with a wide eyed Anakin. "What?" Obi-wan looked down. "I wanted to become a jedi, and learn to control my powers." Anakin huffed. "And just how old are you, exactly?" She neared further towards him. "Seventeen, and you?" His lip quivered, annoyed. "Hate to break it to ya, kid, but we still have a mission to do," he retorted. "No, you don't." Eyes were drawn at the comment. "Since I'm more powerful, one of my additional powers is to open space and time. You see, I was just testing my abilities. I was the disturbance."  


…

****

"Okay, I tolerated you taking her back to Courasount, but letting her stay in your quarters? You're treating her like she's your padawan!" Anakin had been very unhappy with the situation with Aiyla, but had finally agreed to take her back to the jedi temple in order to let Yoda figure things out. "It was on my request Anakin. They have no empty dorms and no one else was going to take her in. Besides, Master Yoda is still talking with her, and maybe she will be granted new quarters with a new master. Then we won't have to worry about it. But for the time being, I'm responsible for her." Anaki stopped pacing. "You mean Yoda is actually considering making her a padawan?" Obi-wan stroked his beard and nodded. "It's possible. With her force sensitivity, I wouldn't be surprised." Anakin continued to pace again. "Speaking of which, they've been in the council room for a long time, when do you think-" he was interrupted by the doors abruptly opening. Obi-wan faced a beaming Aiyla. "Well, What's got you in such a good mood?" he questioned. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it almost immediately after she saw that Anakin was accompanying him. She stepped closer towards Obi-wan and faced him. "The council had decided to make me a padawan. I've already been assigned a master." Obi-wan smiled. He was happy for her. Even though they had known each other for less than a day, he felt as if he had really bonded with her somehow. "Really," Anakin said smartly. "Who?" he asked. Aiyla twisted her thumbs for a moment, and then looked up. "I've been assigned to Master Obi-wan." Both men started. Obi-wan had mixed feelings of shock and a positive feeling of surprise, while Anakin flared with fury and jealousy. How dare they?! "That's wonderful news, Aiyla. Welcome home." She smiled, then looked at Anakin. The sight frightened her. All of a sudden he started towards the door, mumbling, "Excuse me, Master." He spat the last word, making it obvious to be an insult. Aiyla winced as he slammed the door. She turned towards her new Master, concerned. Obi-wan sighed and rose out of his seat. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about him." She nodded, but she was not reassured. She walked over to the window to think. She winced at the remembrance of when she used force persuasion on Yoda to allow Obi-wan to be her Master. If either of them found out, she would be in a lot of hell. Silently praying through the force, Aiyla prepared herself for the upcoming events, and tried to fit her name into her new title-padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiyla brought anything with fher from Umbara; mainly because she didn't have anything. Just her and her worn out clothes. They were filthy at the moment as she examined herself in the mirror of her quarters. She shivered in disgust. She wanted to slip out of them as soon as possible, but with nothing to change into except pajamas, she felt the need to leave them on. A quiet knock sounding on her door made her jump. After her heartbeat settled down, she muttered, "Come in," and a sympathetic Obi-wan entered her room. He closed the door and strode over to her, then stopped to look her over. "I was going to talk to you for a moment, but it appears you are in dire need of new clothing," he commented humorously. Aiyla blushed at his sudden realization, but nodded in agreement. "Come on," he said as he motioned towards the door. "Let's get you fitted for something more suitable." As she followed him out of their dorm, she received many questionable stares from younglings, masters, and padawans alike. Suddenly nervous and feeling exposed, Aiyla stepped more closely to her master. Obi-wan glanced over, and when he saw her reaction, placed his his warm hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her earshot. "Don't worry, they'll get used to you," he mumbled encouragingly. She nodded solemnly as they continued to walk down the hallways. After what seemed like seven eternities, they finally reached the fitting room, where they were politely seated in a single couch like chair (much more comfortable that Palpatine's, in Obi-wan's opinion) in a homey waiting room. It was a little small, so they both had to squish within the arms length of it to fit. Trying to make it as least awkward as possible, Obi-wan shuffled a little towards the edge. But his actions only caused him to rub up against Aiyla, making her flush in embarrassment. Deciding there was no point, he settled closely besides her and stayed still, hoping not to intimidate the situation further. Following the banging of a large door against a wooden wall, a man entered the room. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi and..." the pale blonde haired man flipped through the pages in his hand. "New Padawan Aiyla Jacen?" he looked up at her for confirmation, and she nodded in response. "Good, well I'll lead you two to a selectable dressing room, and you can get things figured out," the man said, directing the last part of the sentence towards Obi-wan, striking confusion in Aiyla. Wasn't she the one who would be dressing herself? Why would her master need to "figure things out" as he put it. She let the baffled feeling roll off her shoulders as their guide led them into a rather large dressing room with an endless selection of women's jedi clothing, all of them in her size. The fitting room, she noticed, was about the size of the living room in their quarters. "Here you go-oh," the man stuttered as he fumbled through his pockets. He took out a card and handed in to her master. "The activation key for the room. Just scan it when you want out." The blonde haired man said as he began to exit. "That way no one can walk on you with your robes down," he said with a giggle and exited the room with the click of a lock. Aiyla furrowed her brow. "Well, that was awkward," she pointed. Obi-wan stroked his beard and nodded. "I'm afraid though, that this will be even more so," he said, and was met with a confused Aiyla. He sighed regretfully, but continued to explain. "The tradition with the clothing of a padawan is that the master helps choose the robes, and, well..." Aiyla's eyes widened. "That means I have to dress you." A look of sheer horror crossed her face, but then she broke into fits of laughter. "Good, joke, Master, but-" Obi-wan held up his hand. Her face dropped. "I'm serious, Aiyla. I really do dress you." Her expression remained neutral for a moment, before she crossed her arms and grimaced. "Well then," she began. "I hope you're not a pervert!" she said as she playfully nudged his shoulder with two fingers. Obi-wan huffed in shock. Usually when padawans found out about this particular procedure, humiliation would engross them. But Aiyla had made it a joke. Still laughing, Aiyla began to sift through the variation of outfits, before finally pulling one out and holding it up to her. It was a brown leather tube top with a high spaced collar placed away from her neck that was a slightly darker tint. The collar line continued in a stripe down her cleavage line and onto her midsection, finally sprouting into a leather strap with a clip meant to hold a lightsaber that was set atop of the same light color as the top; off of that it divided into two separate lines that traveled down the center of her flawless legs, creating a knee pad lined with leather, and finally flared into the same colored boots that the tube top had. Obi-wan frowned. "Uh, no," he said in a fatherly like tone at Aiyla. She made a puppy face and shivered her bottom lip, and he had to admit, it was pretty darn cute. He crossed his arms. "It's still no," he repeated. Aiyla rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on, Ashoka is more exposing than this," she said pointedly. "And besides," she continued, "If it makes you happy, I'll wear under clothes beneath them, 'kay?" While Obi-wan considered his possible agreement, a thought struck him as he watched Aiyla shuffle through the under tights for a suitable color. "Aiyla?" "Hmm?" she uttered, not bothering to glance away from the rack of clothing. "How did you know about Ashoka? No one ever mentioned her." Obi-wan assumed it was just from her mind reading back in the cave, but he was surprised when she appeared to stiffen. She remained frozen before he repeated his question. "Um, when-when I read your guyses minds." He lifted one eyebrow, still suspicious. "Then why did you freeze when I asked you?" he interrogated. Aiyla turned around with a smile on her pretty face and a pair of undergarments held up beside her. "I found the perfect under suit while you were mid-sentence!" Relief almost made Obi-wan shudder. As he glanced back up again, he realized that it really was perfect. It was a mix of the two colored leathers (being leather itself) and covered the wholeness of her body. He nodded, content. "Alright, fine. But don't try pulling any tricks later." Aiyla gave a mischievous smile. "No promises," she countered. He rolled his eyes. Then he cleared his throat, realizing what he had to do next. "Okay Aiyla, lets get you in those now," he prodded. The visible slump from her did not reassure him anymore. "Why do we have to do this? I'm seventeen," she mumbled, only loud enough for Obi-wan to hear. "Because when padawans usually start out, they're very young," he started. "Then, it's no problem, and because four year olds can't pick out anything good, it was automatically made a tradition for the masters to do the fitting." She nodded. "But shouldn't there be an exception for me at least?" she questioned desperately. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he whispered, unwilling himself. "Fine, let's get this over with," she stated. Obi-wan tentatively stepped over to her, and began to slid the strap from her top down her shoulder. Aiyla stiffened at the contact, but eventually became accustomed to it. After he has slid the strap to her elbow, he realized he was shaking. Annoyed with himself, he gripped the leather, and apparently some of her skin as well. "Ow!" she yelped, and pulled her arm away. "Geez! It's just a strap! Can't you handle that?" she snapped playfully. All of a sudden a kinky look crossed her face, surprising him. "Or have you just never undressed a girl before? Hmm, I wonder if you and Satine..." she stopped even though Obi-wan hadn't interrupted her. A bit irritated with her sentence, he shook even more. He sighed and admitted to himself that what she had said was true. He had never been involved in any sexual activity whatsoever. He smiled as he remembered the times when Anakin would always poke fun at him with it, eventually driving him to the point where he would send his padawan to his room. A snap directly in front of his face brought him back to reality. "Daydream much?" she exclaimed sarcastically. He smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. He found himself involuntarily looking down at her proportionate chest, and cursed himself for being so inappropriate. But when he saw that she had a bra on, he sighed in utter relief. "You wore your undergarments," he simply stated. "Well, duh!" she replied. "I wouldn't want my boobs jiggling every time I took a step!" She slowly shook her head. "Men," she mumbled. The second time Obi-wan attempted to remove her top was with much more luck; he felt much more secure knowing that he wouldn't be staring at a bare chest. After her shirt was removed, he bent down so he could remove her bottoms. She shuddered at the touch of his warm gloved hands sliding down her legs along with her pants. Finally, all of her clothing had been strewn across the floor with the exception of her bra and panties. They were both silver, and the underwear had cute tight frillies on the hem lines. No matter how hard he tried, Obi-wan could not help gazing at her well toned body. Her arms were the perfect size, not too large, but not too scrawny. Her chest was perfectly even and well developed, and he had a clear view of her cleavage that he quickly veered his eyes away from. Her midsection was very well built, with toned abs that still appeared feminine on her body since they were the opposite of bulky. Her perfect legs highlighted every muscle, strong yet tender, and her thighs, he noticed, were the exact same width as her calves. Ayla's feet were tiny and cute, with perfectly filed nails and tiny toes. Her butt was proportionate to her chest. Her skin was fair, but not white. That was good-he hated it when women overly tanned themselves, thinking it to be attractive when it really sent the men running. Aiyla shivered. "Can I get dressed now?" Obi-wan gave a choked cough. "Oh, ya, right. sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice clothes," Anakin growled as the three jedi nimbly savored their meal. All except for Aiyla. She kneaded her food with her utensil and occasionally nibbled on the questionable meal, but that was all. She slouched lower at Anakin's gruff comment, not wishing to aggravate him further. "It really suits your arrogance, padawan-" Anakin was cut off by the slamming of her master's fist on the table. Both knight and padawan looked up. "Enough, Anakin!" The two men stared into each other's eyes, rage flaring almost visibly between the small space. As the small amount of time passed, Obi-wan started to calm down a bit, but was obviously still upset. Anakin, however, was getting more vengeful by the second. "What, Master, you afraid your new apprentice isn't strong enough to handle me?" Aiyla burst up, fuming. "Okay, former chosen one," she started angrily. She smiled inwardly at the comment, knowing that when Anakin's lip twitched and his eyes narrowed slightly further that she had struck a nerve. "I could whip your butt any day in the ring with no more than a second on the clock, so if you wanna go-" Aiyla opened her arms in a surrendering motion. "-then I'm all yours, big guy. But other than that, leave my master OUT OF THIS!" She was shaking with hatred towards the younger man, and beyond the slight red tint from her peripheral vision she only barely caught the sight of Obi-wan's horror coated face. Anakin shot up, and with super speed grabbed the front of Ayla's new outfit, leaving her feet dangling off the ground as he lifted her up. "Anakin STOP!" before another word was spoken, the blurred sight of her master rammed into that of Anakin, strewing him across the floor. Obi-wan lay atop of him, breathing hard. Hurt and disbelief shone behind the wet eyes of Anakin before he shoved him off. The blue-eyed jedi got up, brushed himself off, and without a word left the room. Obi-wan still lay on the floor, propped up by an elbow with his own tears in his eyes as he recovered from the previous scene. Unexpected wetness dribbled down her cheeks as sobs began to rack her body. Why did Anakin hate her so much? Aiyla slumped to the floor, eyes closed. "Shh, shh," a soft voice soothed. She didn't even bother to look up as shaking arms gathered her body in them and walked her to the sofa, finally seating her, still holding her. "Why-why does he hate me, Master?" she said between sobs. "I-" the kind voice from above her cracked, emotion filling it. When it returned it was shaky. "I honestly don't know, Aiyla. He's never resorted to violence with another jedi like this before, especial a padawan." Through the force Aiyla felt her master's heart stiffen. "To my padawan," he finished softly, noticeably not intending for her to hear. But that didn't change the fact that she did. He sighed. "He did used to be my padawan once, but I think this is more than just a sense of jealousy," he said as he stroked his beard. Sniffles wandered through the air as Aiyla looked up through tear blurred eyes. "What do you mean?" "I mean that he wouldn't go that far without having a reason other than emotion. I think he feels something through the force..." he drifted off when he felt her stiffen beside him. Just like when he mentioned Ashoka in the dressing room. "Alright," Obi-wan started. "What's going on?" "Huh?" He quirked his lip. "Don't play dumb with me," he continued, but when met with a confused look stated, "You stiffen everytime I ask you a question. Like in the dressing room, and now..." Aiyla shifted in her seat. "No, sorry, it's just, I don't know how to react to Anakin's behavior." Obi-wan nodded. He didn't say anything more as he pondered on the fact that Aiyla might truly be up to something.

...

A quiet knock on his door startled him from meditation. Anakin knew that knock-it was Obi-wan's. A frown deepened the corners of his lips as he stayed put, refusing to respond to the intrusion. Another knock. Now his eye was twitching. Why couldn't he ever just leave him alone? Obi-wan almost always immediately wanted to "talk" after one of their famous arguments, but what he didn't understand was that Anakin was the type who needed to cool down first, then talk. After about five more knocks and the bubbling anger in him ever rising, he finally swung open the door and faced-Obi-wan. "What do you want?" he said gruffly. Hurt reflected off of the older man and he immediately regretted his words. He gave an overly long sigh. "Sorry, come in," he mumbled. Hesitantly, the ginger haired man eased his way in, and sat on Anakin's couch. After closing the door, he joined him as they both clasped their hands in front of them. Anakin almost smiled when he realized that he had picked that up from his former master, and then he remembered he was angry with him. "Anakin," He braced himself for an exaggerated lecture. It never stopped-even if he was a knight now. "That was not okay. You could have hurt her." Anakin turned to face Obi-wan. "Oh, ya, like I would do that?" The master exhaled. "I know that you wouldn't really, but that's not what bothered me. What still bothers me." Anakin hunched down further in order to hear his whisper. "What bothers me is that you tried, or at least started to. And then you wouldn't stop until I literally rammed into you." Both men looked down at their hands, not willing to speak. Though his mind screamed to stay silent, Obi-wan's heart pestered him differently. "Do-do you feel, something? Is there something in the force?" Blue crystal eyes shone upon him. "Yes, actually." The brunette haired man looked away from his former master. "At first I was just jealous. But then..." He looked into Obi-wan's eyes again. "But then I had a vision." A story telling look flashed over Anakin's face. Oh, no. Now there was no stopping him. "We, us four: Ashoka, you, me, and Aiyla, we were in this weird world that looked a lot like Courasount, but the vehicles traveled directly on the ground and had rubber wheels. Anyway, all I remember other than that is an ashamed looking Aiyla and a hurt looking you and me and Ashoka. Other than that, my force instincts tell me somethings not right about her." Obi-wan didn't even react. Though a lot of jedi dreams were actually visions of the future, some of them were just, well, dreams. "Anakin?" "Hmm?" "Do you think it might have just been... a dream, and not a vision?" Anakin popped up, huffing in disbelief. "I can't believe this!" He looked sincerely at Obi-wan. "You still don't believe me?" Obi-wan held his hands up in surrender. "I never said that!" He eased his arms into his lap. "I was just, suggesting another option." As Anakin began to sit down beside his friend once more, an idea upturned in Obi-wan's mind. "How about you and Aiyla have a little talk?" Anakin turned and gave him a you-really-think-that's-a-good-idea-and-even-if-it-is-do-you-think-I'm-gonna'-do-it look. "I'm serious. Just to settle the nerves." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Master. Aiyla and I will eat dinner together tonight and discuss our... differences." Obi-wan nodded in satisfaction at the agreement as well as the fact that Anakin didn't spit the word "master" at him.

...

When Aiyla had heard the news she hadn't been particularly excited, but she had realized that it was necessary to resolve the ever growing conflict. So she had willingly obliged to Obi-wan's suggestion, and went to Anakin's for dinner. But when she had arrived, she saw that Anakin hadn't even made dinner. He was just sitting at his table, acting like something was there and everything was prepared. Aiyla pretended to take no noticed and after quietly closing the door, seated herself across from him. At first she thought there would be a long awkward silence before a real conversation actually developed, but Anakin chimed right in. "You do know I feel something in the force, don't you?" Aiyla stiffened, but nodded. Anakin didn't even look up to her as he spoke. "But do you know why? 'Cause I'm still pending on it..." he drifted off. She sighed, more frustrated with herself than at him. "No-yes, actually." That was when Anakin's surprised face flew up to meet hers. "What? You admit it?" His voice was escalating, and Aiyla really wished for their "dinner" not to end in violence. "Yes, now calm down," she rushed, hoping to settle his nerves. It worked-to a certain extent. He still remained timid. She knew she would regret everything she would say in the future-it would probably blow her cover-her secret. She was the only one involved with the conspiracy. If word got to them in any way-"Listen, I have been keeping a secret, from both of you..." Aiyla began. Anakin leaned in further. "I-I'm not who you think I am." She fiddled with her thumbs nervously, her heartbeat growing erratic. " .Now," he breathed in a low and husky voice that sent shivers through her body. She took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm a separatist spy, trained with the dark side to eliminate the jedi-" "I knew it!" Anakin slammed his hand down on the table, making the wooden surface crack. Alarm raced through her. "Wait! I'm not done explaining!" she screamed right before a fist was about to collide with her cheekbone. It stopped just before. Anakin didn't move, didn't breath. "I was a spy, but now I really do want to train with you. I really do want to become a jedi. I suggested the mission to the sith so I could form an alliance with you personally. Don't you see? I trained with the sith so I could destroy them. I'm not really part of the dark side." Still Anakin's hand did not falter. Aiyla cleared her throat desperately. "Think about it-even though you sensed something, was it something of the dark side?" His hand displayed no movement about two moments before Anakin tentatively shook his head and lowered it. "No, I guess not. But something still feels off." "Yah, will I'm not perfect," she concided. Anakin, seemingly dropping the agressive attitude since she had revealed herself, lifted his eyebrow playfully. "Well," he said while looking over her body. "More or less." It took a moment for what he said to sink in. Aiyla leaned over and batted him lightly on the shoulder. "Perv!" They both laughed. "You have a wife!" she continued, and Anakin stopped laughing. "Did you know that from the cave?" he questioned carefully. She nodded, and waved her hand in a friendly gesture. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna spill," she finished. Anakin slumped down in his chair. "Still, how do I know that you're completely clean? How do I know that you're not lying?" Aiyla shrugged, a look of pure honesty on her face. "I guess you don't. You're just gonna have to trust me." He breathed out slowly. "It will take some getting used to. Don't be surprised If I'm not you're best friend by the end of the week, but for some reason I feel that you really are being truthful," he concluded, sending relief through her veins.

It was weird that night, how they bonded. At first they were enemies, and now they were like siblings. Well, more or less. They talked and told a few secrets here and there, most of which Anakin already knew Aiyla was aware of, but she still acted dumb, for his sake. Though he still felt a little off about her, and he knew he shouldn't be trusting her, and he probably should have punched her in the face, something about her was irresistible. It was probably force manipulation or something, and for some reason he wasn't too concerned about it. That was probably her force work too, if he came to think about it. As she left that evening with a giddy farewell, though, he still felt as if she was hiding something. Like maybe his vision. He wanted more than anything to jump right in and interrogate her, but if he remembered one thing Obi-wan taught him, it was to befriend your enemy and earn their trust to expose their secrets rather than rush into violence-that way they are more likely to spill. Though he hadn't worded it quite like that, Anakin had grasped the concept, and had vaulted it in his heart. That's what he was doing now, and would continue to do until he got something out of her. But he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Ashoka. But maybe Obi-wan. He couldn't start keeping secrets from him now. No matter how much he hated it, though, he found himself actually growing to like the short brunette girl. Even if she might turn out to be his greatest enemy some day.

...

"Well, I'm glad you told me, Anakin. And I'm glad you're at least making an effort to befriend her," Obi-wan said. "Yah, well I still think you might want to keep your eye open at night. Just in case," Anakin murmured. He yawned, a little too loudly. "Well, Master, I'm gonna hit the sack." Anakin said as he stood up and stretched. "You sure you don't want me to sleep in the guest quarters, you know, if Aiyla-" "Goodnight, Anakin." "Yah, okay, but-" "Anakin, go to bed." Slumping in defeat, he finally slid out of Obi-wan's room, only to be replaced by Aiyla. "Good evening, Master!" she chimed energetically. Great. The last thing he wanted when he was tired was a wound up padawan. "Time for bed, Aiyla," he ordered as she practically skipped around the living room. She stopped abruptly and glanced down at her hologram watch built into her comlink. "Oh, guess you're right," she said, a little disappointed. "We'll talk about you and Anakin in the morning, alright?" Aiyla looked up and nodded before hopping off to her room. Obi-wan smiled and shook his head before heading to his own room, ready for a long nights sleep, but not for the day that came afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready?" Obi-wan taunted. "Ready," Aiyla replied as she held her knew green training lightsaber up. She really wanted her own, her own that she could build and put her essence into, but for training, it was faster required, so she had settled with this one. "Okay, ready when you are.." Obi-wan chortled with a smile on his face. Aiyla stiffened, knowing that it would be wisest not to make the first move in order to analyze her opponent's tactics. But her master had practically told her to start the duel. She sighed. Guess she would be beginning. Ayla smiled. Sort of. She lifted her left foot and stomped it on the ground as a diversion, then faked a swing at Obi-wan's left side before using the force to push his against the wall. His astounded face gored into her as she held him there, lightsaber still active, ready for any move he could throw at her. All of a sudden her master's face began to grimace, and was accompanied with a sickening crack. "Ah-Aiyla! Too hard!" he rasped. Alarmed, the padawan gently dropped her master and rushed to his side, trying to ease his coughs. "Master! I'm so sorry, I had no intentions of-" Obi-wan held up his hand for silence. He opened his mouth to speak, but his body was racked with a fit of coughs. "Master..." "Aiyla-*cough*-it's... it's okay." Wow, she must have really hurt him if he hadn't gotten up by now. Worry coursed through her as she slung Obi-wan's arm over her shoulders, slid one of her own arms around his waist, and hoisted him up. "Aiyla, really... I'm fine," Obi-wan insisted. He ripped himself from her grasp, not wanting to concern her, but became a bit dizzy and stumbled as he did so. "Master!" Aiyla yelped as she caught him. This time he allowed her to steady him, not wanting the searing pain in his right side to cause him to collapse. As he gripped his midsection, he considered that he might actually have a cracked rib. He was still awed by Aiyla's power, and now, he thought, a bit fearful of her too. "Aiyla, I can make it back to the room." She nodded swiftly as he slowly followed her into the short hallway that led to their dorm. Some padawans and Masters accompanied he and his own, so he tried to straighten up as they walked by. He got a few concerned looks, but other than that they made it safely to their room. After she had shut the door and helped him to the couch, Aiyla settled beside her master. He was breathing sharply, and was still holding his side. Her hand reached out and tenderly slid the fingers away, then began to lift his robes of of his top. A few grimaces and groans later, he was stripped down to his boots and pants. Aiyla gasped when she saw what was hidden beneath his clothes. In the right of his front was a dark purple, almost black welt-swollen about two times it's original size. He had been wrong-he was not fine. Obi-wan's eyes widened when he saw the damaged section of his body. He hadn't thought it to be that bad. He tried to sit up more, but warm gentle hands pushed him back onto the cloth surface. "No, Master, I have to check this out." Her voice was shaky, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. She gently ran her fingers over the warm flesh, getting goose bumps as she did, not wanting to, but not being able to help it with the horror she had caused him. The place where she had hurt him was especially hot, she noticed as she pressed lightly, drawing a gasp from Obi-wan. Despite the pain it caused her to hear his moans, she had to know what was beneath the protective purple/black seal. She pressed down harder, kneading her way with her hands and the force, trying to block the muffled screams of her master, until she finally found the center of the injury. Aiyla grimaced as her force sensitivity and her finger slid over a protruding bone, certainly not in the right place. "Aiy-la!St-STOP!" He was begging for her to cease, his consciousness fading from the force intrusion and the pain. She followed his instructions and receded, tears in her eyes. She was strong, though, and did not let the wetness coating her beautiful green eyes fall. Obi-wan tried to comfort her, but found no words spite his agony. "I was pushing you lightly, Master, I don't know how I could have hurt you..." she drifted off, mortified of her actions. She could have killed him if... If she had, she would never forgive herself. Ever. And she doubted Anakin would, either.

...

Pain. Pain in his side. In his right side. But not his pain. Obi-wan's. Anakin shot up in his bed, panic surging through him. He swore to the force, if Aiyla had done anything to him... He swiftly swung himself out of his bed, threw on his night robe, and sprinted down the hallway, barefoot and all. He decided to ignore the awkward looks he received, and concentrated on finding his former master. When he reached Obi-wan's quarters, he didn't even bother to open the door; he just kicked it down. What he saw both surprised and enraged him. Aiyla was bandaging the midsection of an injured Obi-wan, while she also multitasked in attempting to keep him level on the couch. His abrupt intrusion caused both heads to swerve at him. But those weren't the only heads that swiveled. Many jedi peered into the opening that Anakin had formed, concern radiating from the force and their faces. Obi-wan's face flushed, and as did his padawan's. A bit embarrassed himself, Anakin used the force to put the door in it's correct place again-at least, enough for it to stay. After he had finished the small task, he spun angrily towards Aiyla. Even though they were "bonding", he still had an edge about her. "What-did-you-do?!" He breathed intensely. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to explain, and Anakin immediately regretted his words. To a certain extent. "I-" the young and beautiful girl began, but was cut off by a grunt from her master. She quickly shifted her position and eased the struggling Obi-wan back onto the couch for about the fiftieth time, not wanting him to injure himself further. "Aiyla... Wait." The padawan gently slid her fingers away from his chest, looking down at her criss crossed feet as Obi-wan began to explain the situation to a fuming Anakin. "Anakin," he began, and the softness and sincerity in his clear blue green eyes immediately soothed the younger man. "She didn't mean to-" Now that his hunch was confirmed, the taller man began to enrage once more. "So she did hurt you!" He sucked in breath through his teeth as he faced Aiyla. She shuddered with wide eyes and huddled a bit closer to her master. Anakin closed his eyes, and released his anger through the force. He had always struggled with his emotions, no matter the given situation. As he took deep breaths to settle his pounding heart, he let Obi-wan continue to explain. "Anakin, her force sensitivity is beyond comprehension. She was pushing lightly; I could feel her intentions through the force-" He and Aiyla exchanged knowing looks, Aiyla's with more gratitude and shock than the wisdom in Obi-wan's. The bearded man faced the jedi knight once more. "-she didn't mean to hurt me. Actually, I'm quite proud of her." Even though he didn't look at her, Aiyla's face widened and glanced his way anyway. The expression quickly turned to a blush as she settled down more comfortable into the quarter's seat. "Proud?" Anakin tried to make it as questionable as he could without making it sound like an accusation, but there was still a hint of an edge to his voice. Obi-wan acted like it wasn't there, and that he was grateful for. "Yes, Anakin. Proud. Her maneuvers were quite impressive-for an untrained padawan." Though his former master tried to conceal all suspicious hints, Anakin caught the one that slipped through. And so did Aiyla, apparently. Panic seared her heated skin as she caught the slightest prick of the emotion that she had long dreaded. After an awkward silence, Obi-wan chimed in. "Well, since I'm unavailable at the moment, someone has to lightsaber duel Aiyla." He pointedly looked at Anakin. He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it instantly, knowing there was no point in arguing. Aiyla caught the hint soon after, and he felt worry drift from her aurora. "Aiyla." her head turned to her master's voice. "Yes, Master?" she obliged. "Help me to my room, then you and Anakin go off and train." "Master?" His eyes narrowed. "That's an order, my padawan," he concluded. Aiyla bowed her head. "Yes, my master."

...

With a loud thud, the young Jedi Knight slid across the floor in defeat, for the twelfth time. By Aiyla's hand. And yes, he was counting. He had been able to land a few blows-but those that he did she had blocked swiftly and skillfully. Finally giving up, the handsome man struggled up and said, "That's enough training for today." As he walked over to the door, a small hand gripped his shoulder, making him stiffen in surprise. He turned to face the padawan. "Anakin. I'm so sorry." Aiyla had tears in her eyes, and this time they hit the floor. Quiet sobs began to rack her body. Anakin suddenly felt a sense of pity and regret. "I-I could have killed him!" She pressed her hands against her eyes. Anakin quickly moved to comfort the girl, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. "But you didn't." She swung her digits away from her face, enraged with only herself. "But I could have! Don't you see? One more second and I could have crushed his insides..." That was the moment when awe purely struck Anakin. This girl, this padawan, could crush an entire city with a look, yet she had refrained and felt guilty about hurting Obi-wan. That was when he realized that he could trust her. If she had the option of killing either of them-which she certainly had had the opportunity on both of them today-then she could have. And she would have, if she were still a traitor. "Aiyla, I'm sorry..." he drifted. The crying suddenly stopped as she peered into his eyes. "Why?" He let out a sigh. "I still didn't believe you when you told me you truly wanted to be a jedi. But now, now that you had the chance to kill two of the most powerful jedi in the galaxy-besides yourself, now-and the fact that you didn't, makes me trust you. At least, makes me want to trust you." Wonder coated the girl's expression, and without warning, she wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist-not being able to reach any higher-and pulled him into a hug. "Aiyla?" "Yes?" she said still smiling. "Um, can you let go?" Embarrassed, she swiftly pulled herself away from him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which quickly fell to the front again, despite her efforts. "Sorry, I guess Padme wouldn't approve," she said, smiling playfully. Anakin wiggled his finger for her to come closer. Confused, but with a suggestive expression, she followed the gesture. Anakin cupped a single hand and leaned gently forward to expose his little secret to her ear alone. "I just tell her it's part of the cover..." he said, making AIyla draw back in fits of laughter. He himself began to laugh, embodying the short amount of emotion they had shared that evening. But beyond the friendship they had both began to develop, an internal war still waged on in all three hearts of the jedi-no matter how hard they tried to push it away.


	6. Prologue (Chapter 6)

Yes, it was a voice. In his head. Talking to him. Telling him and asking him to do things. But he wasn't crazy-this was actually quite normal considering he was a jedi. The thing was was that he wasn't familiar with the voice, or the force presence. The presence was distant, but strong, powerful. It was a female voice. Probably in her early teens, he decided, giving the pitch. The voice didn't bother him that much; he usually picked up other jedi's thoughts accidently-mostly when they released thoughts or emotions through the force when he was using it. No, the connection it felt with him was what startled him. It was deep, and knowing, and... Desperate. At first Obi-wan had dismissed it, seeing how the thoughts and signals were jumbled and amateurish. But after a few days he realized that he could actually make out a few words. The few that he could were help, train, save, come, force, strong, me. Okay, so more than a few. But it was still very little. But what happened that night changed everything.

"Master, are you sure?-" "Anakin, I'm fine." The young man shrugged. "Alright. But-" "Go to bed, Anakin." Obi-wan's patience was shortening. Anakin frowned, but did as told. After he assured himself that his padawan had gone to his room in their quarters, he did the same himself. He winced as pain seared in his leg and side. He quickly grasped his midsection with one hand, and propped himself up against the wall with the other. Gingerly heading to his bed, he stripped off his jedi clothing until his entire persona was bare with the exception of his white silk boxers. As he settled himself within his bedsheets, a connection formed in his mind. A strong one. He almost fell onto the floor with the force it used. Train me, it pleaded. At first he was too startled to reply, but after a few moments he managed. What? Why? Who are you? He could feel the presence thinking. My world is dying. I need your help. Train me through the force, though this connection. Obi-wan didn't know what to think. It was so random and all of a sudden, he rejected the suggestion. Please, my world will die. I am the only force sensitive being on the planet. Seven billion people will die, Obi-wan. That last word, his name, that caught his attention. How do you know my name? He didn't know it was possible, but an eerie laugh seared into his brain, never to be forgotten. I know more than just your name, Obi-wan. I know every aspect of your being. The first thought that came into his mind was stalker, but then he remembered that the connection was distant. How could this intruder know everything about him? Too many questions. Realizing that he had let his guard down, he quickly put his mind shield back up again. The laughter echoed inside his head once more. That won't work. I am far too powerful for you to block my presence. But you must understand-I seek your help. Please, train me. It's our only hope.

...

Alright, use the force to help you with your acrobatics. He smiled as he felt through the connection that she had done the flip he had taught her. Good, now-Someone knocked on his door. Obi-wan jumped, and as usual, his young padawan simply barged in without a response. Obi-wan was in a fighting stance still, but quickly rearranged himself as Anakin entered his room. He felt the presence in his mind diminish quickly, as if it knew the situation. "Anakin! What have I told you! What for a response before you open the door! I could have been just out of the shower or something!" Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." he mumbled just loud enough for Obi-wan to hear. "What, padawan?" Panic plastered itself to the young boy's face. "N-nothing, Master," he insisted. Obi-wan quirked his lip, but dismissed the situation. "Master?" Anakin's voice was timid and careful, and Obi-wan's harsh face that snapped towards him only intimidated him further. The padawan shrunk back, and the jedi master softened his expression in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What is it, my padawan?" Anakin looked back up with solemn blue eyes. "What, what were you doing?" Obi-wan crossed his arms and stroked his beard, attempting to act casual while multitasking to keep his thoughts hidden from his friend. "I was just practicing my sharpness." He swerved his head and narrowed his eyes at his padawan. "Something you need to work on more than I do, you one." Anakin rolled his eyes once more and shrugged before he left the room.

...

He had taught the girl everything he knew, and it had been only in a matter of weeks. She was very dedicated. But that night, when he tried to contact her, the connection was gone. It had disappeared. Only when a period of days had passed did Obi-wan realize that the voice inside his head was gone forever. He didn't know why he missed it. He shouldn't miss it, in fact, he should be grateful. But he wasn't. He wanted it back, badly. For some reason the distant presence of a teenage girl eased his troubles; took him away from the real world for a while. After six months had gone by, he couldn't remember one night not trying to contact her, and every effort always ended in disappointment. The months turned to years, and still after Anakin was knighted and he received his own padawan, he had not felt the soothing conscious sing in his skull. Maybe it was for the better. That was what Obi-wan always told himself. But every time the thought entered his mind, a single phrase always countered it: The heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worst for it.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, why me, why now, and why this?" AIyla stood defiantly in the enclosed circle that she was currently confined to. SHe glanced at each member of the jedi council in turn; none met her eyes except those of her master, and Mace Windu. Well, of course Mace glanced her way-he was always courageous, and never fearful; not even of what other people thought of him. And of course Obi-wan looked her in the eye-he only sought to give her comfort in the times that she needed it. Now, however, even the pureness of his deep and emotion filled aqua eyes could not sooth her confusion, and even a bit of anger, she allowed herself to realize. Without conscious she had allowed her eyes to drift to the scrunched and tiny form of Master Yoda, who had remained abstinent on the matter. She was about to reclaim him to the conversation when she was met with a lifted eyebrow from the supreme master, shutting her up. "I'm afraid, padawan-" The silky voice of Obi-wan drew her attention. "-that you, and I, for that matter, do not have a say in this." He bent his head slightly, and only drew his eyes up with slightly lifted eyebrows, making him look, as much as she tried to deny it, quite handsome. "We must accept-we do, accept, the council's offer." After he had concluded he looked expectantly at Master Windu, who nodded in return as well as announcing that the mission briefing would be latter that rotation after the second meal. After bowing out and being dismissed, both jedi returned to their quarters. When Aiyla entered the room, she quietly began to pace in front of the only available sofa. "What's bothering you, Aiyla?" Obi-wan voiced, though he already knew the answer. The padawan ceased to pace, yet left her arms crossed and her gaze at her feet. "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I got here just a couple weeks ago and now the entire jedi council has voted me, and you, to go on an undercover secret mission that is top priority to the republic." Only now did she lift her head to his eyes. "Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" Obi-wan sighed inaudibly as he wandered over beside her and sat, beckoning her to do the same. She hesitated once, but did as he told her. "Not in the least, actually," he continued the latter conversation. Aiyla looked up at him, surprise brimming in her deep green eyes. "Let me explain." She settled down, but only slightly. "Since you are brand new, no one will be able to identify you with the jedi. That way, no associations can be made, and less likely are we to be discovered." Aiyla quirked her lip, but her expression made it obvious that she had started to see the reason in the choice. Obi-wan sighed again, aloud this time, and placed an arm on her shoulder. She shivered at the contact, having been used to no contact. "Listen, I know this whole jedi thing is a little bit challenging for you, but you have to accept the ways." He waited for her to respond. Then completely open hazel eyes reflected off his own. "Even if the ways are wrong?" Obi-wan stuttered, not having an answer to the comeback. When he didn't reply, she continued. "What about morality, Obi-wan? What about what's right?" He shook his head in utter defeat, having lost the argument. "Don't know, my padawan. We must simply see what the Chancellor has planned." Aiyla stiffened, striking confusion in him. She then clenched her fists, and mumbled a single word that was obviously not meant to be heard, but was. "Palpatine..." she said it like it was a disease-one that was almost impossible to get rid of. "Yes, what about him?" Obi-wan pushed, and Aiyla's grimace turned into a surprised expression. Her chocolate hair bounced as she bent her head. "No-I, nothing." Obi-wan didn't react, knowing that in doing so he already looked as intimidating as he needed to be. She stuttered, but finally spit her words out. "I-I can't tell you, not yet. You find out for yourself." Now he was confused. Was it just him, or did she seem to know everyone's secrets, including his own? "Aiyla, there are to be no secrets between a padawan and her master. Now spill." Aiyla was struggling to breath. She should learn to keep her thoughts, well, thoughts, instead of words. She'd always had problems with her mouth. "Aiyla-" "I can't tell you! It would jack everything up!" She exploded, taking the master aback. The young girl slumped and wandered ever so slightly closer to him. "Listen, you'll understand someday. But for now, you just have to trust me. This is as much as I can tell you without jeopardizing everyone's lives." Obi-wan huffed in relief and anger, wanting to know more, but then sensed that what she knew was really better off hidden. "Fine, but-" His short response was cut off by a close explosion, sending both of the force wielders flying through what was left of their room.

His ears rang. Bad. It felt like a billion bullets had ricocheted off the insides of his skull. A groan escaped through his clenched teeth. He felt heat surrounding him. Heat. Fire. Explosion. Aiyla. With that his eyes snapped open, but the pain that followed made him want to close them again. He used all his restrain not to. He peered around the severed area, noticing immediately that the bomb had been placed near their quarters. Someone had obviously wanted him dead. Aiyla. Remember Aiyla. Obi-wan struggled to get up with shaking legs, and nearly fell a couple of times. A searing pain tore through his side and leg as he stretched himself upward. He grasped his side and lifted his limb, trying desperately to reduce the pain. The jedi master noticed that the side he was holding was the same side that Aiyla had injured during a duel. This made the pain escalate. With this he almost doubled over, but Obi-wan forced himself to remain standing. He tried to reach out with the force, but the pounding in his head opposed him. He pulled back from the force, now dreading that he had no alliance with it. Step by step, he scanned the area, occasionally gasping out his padawan's name. He began to lose hope with each step. "Master... Over here!" A stronger voice than his own called from behind him. Obi-wan carefully swiveled around, until he found the destination of the voice. It was hidden behind a piece of debris, and he did his best to lift it off fully. The curled up form of his padawan laid behind it. "Aiyla, you alright?" "Ugg, yah, that piece of wood shielded me. Are you-Master! You're injured!" He looked through slitted eyes as a very-much-alright-besides-a-little-bruised-Aiyla came to his aid. She slung his arm over her shoulder, sending relief through his body. "Ung..." he moaned, not wanting to move, but knowing he had to in order to survive. Just then a repeated beeping noise sounded from his wrist, and when not answered immediately, a voice followed. "Obi-wan, Obi-wan! Answer me! It's Anakin. Oh God... Please let him still be alive!" The voice varied in even paces, suggesting that the owner was running. Anakin continued to call out to his former master, desperation searing in his voice. Obi-wan tried to lift his arm, but let it fall when he noticed that he was too weak to do even that. Instead, Aiyla did it for him, taking his hand up to her lips. "Anakin? It's Aiyla. I've got Obi-wan but he's injured. We're stuck, can you get us out?" A relieved sigh came from his hand. "Yes, how is he?" Aiyla looked at her master-her beaten, broken and bleeding master. With a shaky voice, she answered, "You want me to sugar coat it?" "No." "Okay. If you don't get here soon, he might pass out. He's lost a lot of blood." Before an answer could be heard, the screeching of a lightsaber searing through a metal door rang in their ears. Before long a hole appeared, and Anakin jumped through. The knight's blue eyes widened when he saw his master, and rushed to his help along side Aiyla. Anakin quickly checked the injured parts of Obi-wan, and when seeing the amount of blood that had spilled onto the floor, made no hesitation in rushing him out of the room. "Medic! We need a medic, NOW!" The young man's voice bellowed. A few seconds later several medical droids arrived, and attempted to remove Obi-wan from Aiyla's and Anakin's arms. Both refused, though, insisting that they take the nearly unconscious master to the medical bay themselves. Obi-wan drifted in and out of consciousness on the trip, sometimes helping the two beings carry him, other times slumping down completely and letting them drag him instead. He heard his name being called or mentioned a few times, but he didn't bother to respond. Finally he felt himself being painfully lifted and set onto something stable but cold, and then following that some prodding began to irritate his injuries further. "Stop, you're hurting him!" A desperate small and feminine voice echoed inside his head. Aiyla. Obi-wan let out a wail as the cold metal of a droid sunk further into his open flesh. He tried to push it away. "Stop... Please, stop..." He could only mumble small and quiet words between gasps and yells. "No! Stop it! Leave my master alone!" "Aiyla! It's alright! They're just checking his internal injuries. Calm down." A short silence followed. "Then why haven't they given him the anesthesia yet?" Another silence. "Droid, what's your number." The metal twisting his insides ceased for a mere moment, before dangerously plunging as deep as they could. "Let him go! What the hell is going on here!" Anakin sang through the air, just as the older man began to drift away. All of a sudden Obi-wan heard the sound of something, a knife, maybe, being pulled out. Before he knew it, the sharp object had plunged into his injured side, drawing a blood curdling scream from his own mouth. "NO!" He heard struggling. Struggling for him, to get to him. But it was already too late. He could already see the light of the force, and with that, he joined it, relishing the sweet cries of his padawan.

Aiyla woke with a start, feeling her left cheek stinging, and noticed that she was sweating vigorously. She opened her eyes to see a very concerned Obi-wan in front of a white background. To white, almost luminescent, she thought. Then the familiar smell of medicines and the sickly sounds of medical supplies brought her to reality. The padawan abruptly sat up, despite her still-alive Master's efforts. "Aiyla! Are you okay?" The brunette haired girl turned her head towards him, and with great relief overcoming her that it was all just a dream, tears began to brim at her eyes. She jumped from the medical bed she had been set upon and embraced her master in a desperate hug, elevating obvious surprise from him. "Master! You're okay! You're okay..." She sobbed as he tentatively soothed her. "Aiyla... It was you who wasn't okay." That stopped her tears for a moment. She had been hurt? She didn't feel like she was in any pain. She gently pulled away from her master, checking him and examining him as if she still wasn't quite sure if he was uninjured. Obi-wan placed both his hands firmly on her shoulders, and drew her head up to meet his eyes. "Aiyla, do you even know what happened?" The padawan seemed to be almost suffocating on her own air, seeming to want to say something, but when she looked at him once more with wide eyes, shut her mouth and shook her head. "You fell unconscious, Aiyla, with no visible signs before. It was very strange." The older man began to stroke his ginger beard. "We were discussing the mission when you just passed out." He looked up at her. "I carried you here. You were screaming, though. I couldn't make out any words..." He cleared his dry throat nervously. "Except at the end, you called out my name. I actually had to slap you out of it. You would still be entangled in the obvious nightmare you were having if I hadn't." Nightmare. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare? But it had seemed so real. She could feel the body of her master when she had held him. She had felt the pain in her own being. She could read the clock on Obi-wan's com-link projector-wait a minute. If she had read, then it wasn't a dream. So then how was Obi-wan still here, alive and breathing, in front of her? "But, Master." The worried man was still looking at her. "Yes?" "I, I could read in my nightmare." Obi-wan cocked his eyebrow, not understanding the logic. "Yes, so?" Aiyla shook her head in distress and confusion. "So, only the left side of your brain reads, and only the right side dreams. It's impossible to read something while you're dreaming." The young woman furrowed her brow, deep in thought. "So, then how did I?" With that all of Obi-wan's confusion evaporated, and was replaced with understanding-and fear. "Aiyla. It wasn't a dream." He looked into her eye. "It was a prophecy." The padawan's eyes now lit up with fear of their own. "No... No, no no!" Horror laced sobs began to rack her body once more, and Obi-wan rushed to her side. Just then the door to the medical room flung open, revealing a worried Anakin and a curious Ahsoka. "Obi-wan! What happened?" The master looked up from his padawan, only to meet the eyes of his former. "I don't know, exactly. We were discussing the mission we were assigned to when she just passed out. All I know so far is that she had a very intense vision. One about me. One that has obviously upset her." Ahsoka tried to peer behind her tall master, but his well built figure blocked her view. She was dying with curiosity. Anakin had talked about Master Obi-wan's new padawan, but the togruta had never seen her in person. "Master, can I see?" she snapped, taking on the origin of her nickname. "Oh, yah, sorry Snips." With that her sight was cleared, as well as her path. The arted padawan paced in and shut the medical door behind her and her master. Only then did she see the girl. It almost drew a gasp from her. Even in this state; tears streaming down her face and puffy eyes, she still qualified as gorgeous. But that wasn't why she had gasped. It was the force sensitivity that she had picked up with her own that had shocked her. She could feel the power. It was indeed more powerful than Anakin's. Much more. With the force so tied with her, no wonder her vision had been so abrupt and intense. Ahsoka shivered as she thought how real it must have been, knowing that her own visions were real enough. The high and familiar voice running through her ears made Aiyla's eyes quiver open. As expected, the curvy figure of Ahsoka Tano appeared in her blurry vision. Suddenly feeling a bit conscious and cold, the padawan shivered closer to Obi-wan. "Aiyla, can you tell me what you saw?" Her master's voice sounded very closely to her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin as she shook her head. She didn't even try to speak. She didn't have the heart.

Obi-wan Kenobi paced in the living room of he and his padawan's quarters. He stopped once to glance at the clock. It was late. But he couldn't sleep. Not with what just happened. He was worried for himself, and his padawan. He had had to carry Aiyla from the medical bay, and he had to set her in her bed himself. She hadn't moved or spoken since the incident. It was starting to worry him. Finally giving up into his wants to check on her, he went to Aiyla's room. He didn't even bother to knock as he barged in. Obi-wan was slightly shocked to see that the girl wasn't asleep either, and was just staring at the ceiling in the same position that he had left her hours ago. the only difference was the tears that continually flowed down the sides of her face. The jedi master shuffled over, and bent down. He checked her pulse, and was surprised to find it rapid. For some reason, now he was angry. He couldn't do anything to help her, but at the same time he thought that he could. "Aiyla. Please, talk to me. You don't have to talk about the vision. Just... Say, something." Ever so slowly, Aiyla's head swiveled towards him, looking tired but horrified. She relaxed slightly as she saw her master, alive and well. He was okay. He was there, beside her. She wanted him to stay that way. Only to reassure herself, Aiyla reached out with delicate fingers and touched the side of his face. He was slightly taken aback, but when he saw the relief it caused her, thought nothing of it. Obi-wan huffed out a shaky breath. If her prophetic dream was causing her this much trauma, then she needed to tell him. Especially if it involved him. The small girl was still looking at his with glowing and lingering eyes. "Aiyla..." Her only response was a blink. "Aiyla," he repeated. "You, you have to tell me what it was. Especially if it includes me. If you don't tell me, there will be no way to prevent it." That seemed to strike a nerve in her. Her breathing became uneven, and she sat up straight in her neat bed. The padawan began to shake, and with great care, her master sat down beside her and comforted her. After she had calmed, he repeated himself, a bit more gently the second time. After a second of hesitation, the apprentice nodded in obligation. "You-You died, Obi-wan." This shocked the jedi master into entermission. He had passed in her vision? This started his own fit of nervousness, though he did his best not to show it, for Aiyla's sake. "How, did I pass?" The vibrant eyes of the younger jedi shone with tears, but she did not acknowledge or react to them. "We, we were both in our quarters, on the couch..." Obi-wan nodded vigorously, encouraging her to continue. She swallowed in attempt to sooth her ever drying throat. It did little, despite her efforts. "When everything just... Exploded." He shifted his position, a bit uneasy now. "Go on," he murmured, half wishing she would not, but desiring the knowledge of the outcome. "I was trapped behind some wooden debris, though it shielded me. You, weren't so lucky." With this his padawan bent her head, fearful of having to voice the situation aloud. "Somehow, something cut a gash in your side, the side where I hurt you in the duel, and another injury was evident on your leg." Obi-wan began to stroke his beard. "You looked for me, and found me, but it turned out to be me helping you rather than the other way around. Anakin got us out of the room, and we both rushed you to the medical bay ourselves, and then we set you on the table, and the medical droid..." A new fresh wave of transparent liquid coated the luminescent green eyes of his companion. The master leaned further towards her. Placing a shaky hand on one of her shoulders once more, all he had to do was look into her eyes to tell her that he needed to know, and that if she told him, it would never have to be said again. Aiyla took a shaky breath. "The medical droid, was injuring you further, he was damaging your already injured body. Then-then he..." Obi-wan huffed, now impatient with her. Why was she so hesitant to tell him? "He, he grabbed a sharp tool, and then he stabbed you where you were hurt..." Now the glistening wetness that for so long just sat behind her lids trickled out onto her cheeks, finally freeing themselves. The master continued to stroke his beard, worried, fearful, but not as much for himself rather than his twisted apprentice. Why had she been so scarred by this vision? He had had visions before, yet even though they were vague he was still able to grasp the meaning. Her vision was like no other-she knew every detail and aspect of it. "Someone is attempting a chance at your life, Master. We have to stop it." He looked up, surprised at the sudden change of tone in her voice. The emotional meltdown had completely disappeared, replaced by a stern readiness and preparedness. Obi-wan nodded in agreement at her comment nevertheless. Then all of a sudden, the abrupt beeping of Aiyla's com-link scared them both, making them jump. The delicate girl grunted in annoyance, yet checked the alarm. Her expression drooped when she saw it. "What is it?" Obi-wan pressured. Aiyla looked up with dreading eyes. "We missed the mission briefing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to make the new chapter, but I hope it's length will make up for the lost time. Thanks so much to my fans and readers, and reviews are much appreciated! THX! XD!**

"They sure weren't happy," Aiyla exclaimed quietly to her master as they trudged down the hallway to their assigned ship. Obi-wan sighed. "We did miss the first one," he countered. The padawan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, that was for a good reason." "Despite that, they don't exactly care. This is the top priority of the republic, and we delayed it." "'Despite that, they don't exactly care. This is top priority to the republic, and we delay-' Oh, blah, blah, blah." Aiyla mocked her master playfully, making him chuckle. Obi-wan expressed a deep sigh, anxious to be off of Coruscant for a longer period of time than he was with Anakin when they had found Aiyla. He smiled at the remembrance. It felt like so long ago, when in reality only two months had passed. Two months. So long ago and yet so close. That was when he had learned of Anakin's secret, and he his own. Aiyla truly had brought out the best in both men, he came to realize. It almost seemed too coincidental. They had both softened their hearts then for that period of time. Obi-wan frowned in concentration. Now that he thought about it, everything they had discussed in the cockpit, was all that Aiyla had mentioned in the cave on Umbara. Very coincidental. Too much, so. The jedi master looked over at his apprentice. She walked gracefully, her hips swaying back and forth in an even pattern, her legs striding at the perfect length that they should. Her breathing was steady as she slightly lifted her shoulders ever so often to relieve her lungs of longing to be filled with life. Her now ponytailed hair bobbed and swayed with her movements. Obi-wan looked more closely at his padawan's outfit. Had she?-Yes, she had. She had added a few silver linings along some of the designs. He hadn't actually had time to compliment her on her headdress design, though. He actually was quite fond of it. The front came down to her eyebrows in a triangular motion, as well as lining two strips carefully along her cheekbones, stretching to her nose. On her head, he noticed, was a space that allowed her sidebangs (Obi-wan hadn't noticed them before-she had always tucked them aside) and two long delicate strips of curly hair on either side to dangle freely. The headset then covered the remainder of her head, and at the end, came into a cylinder like formation that sprouted out her ponytail. It was quite a brilliant design. "I know, I thought of it myself," Aiyla commented proudly. Obi-wan glared at her. "Aiyla, you aren't supposed to be mind reading. It's a violation to personal rights, and therefore the code." The young girl rolled her eyes. He refrained from smiling as he remembered Anakin doing the same thing when he began a lecture. Before Obi-wan could take another action, his com-link sounded. He answered it swiftly, mindful of his padawan's curious eyes. "Yes?" He said. "Master Kenobi, summon you, we do." After the abrupt comment of Master Yoda, he was surprised to find that the older master had hung up without warning. He huffed in bafflement. "That was odd," Aiyla commented. Her master's aqua gaze swept upon her. "Indeed," he replied. "We must go down to the council room now, by the sound of Master Yoda's tone." She nodded in acknowledgement as they headed down the corridor.

...

Aiyla paced in front of the door. She hated how she had to stay out here, shut out of the conversation that may very well be as of equal importance to her as it was to her master. She recalled his gentle words. "Wait out here," he had said. "It will only be for a moment." But it had taken over half an hour, and the restless padawan was becoming impatient. Right before she was about to barge in without warning, Obi-wan came out, looking distressed and angry. "What's wrong, Master?" Obi-wan was so distracted he hardly noticed his padawan calling out to him. "Hmm? Oh, yes... Aiyla, prepare the ship, we're leaving." Her master handed her a small chip, most likely containing the ship coordinates. "Alright, but where to?" The man bit his lip. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I-I'll tell you on the way, Aiyla. Just know that I didn't want you to go."

...

Aiyla watched quietly as her master gripped the steering wheel of the ship. He didn't even need to anymore; the ship was set on auto pilot and they were in hyperspace. "Master?" "Hmm..." His response was more of a grunt, rather than an acknowledged comment. "Where are we going?" Obi-wan stiffened at the question, then forced himself to relax. She deserved to know. He spun around his chair so that he was facing his student, clasped his hands together in front of him, and looked solemnly up at her. "We're going to Dathomir." It was a simple comment, and Aiyla didn't know why her master had been so worried about sharing it with her. She crossed her arms. It would have been nice to be a part of the mission briefing, though. "So?" She retorted. "So, Dathomir isn't the home of the witches, anymore, exactly." He took a deep breath. "They-they put a torturing tower on the planet, much like the Citadel. If they catch us, and if they torture us..." Obi-wan trailed off, not wanting to express his worries too far. "Who's they?" He looked up at her again. "The separatists, mainly. But the dathomirian females do control the facility, though. They are still in charge." Aiyla began to twist her ponytailed hair with her index finger, deep in thought. She still didn't see the worry that Obi-wan so obviously deemed worthy. "So, we're going there because of the separatist involvement? I thought, after Dooku betrayed Asajj, that the planet would remain neutral." He nodded. "So did the council. But apparently Asajj is in a whole new league of separatists all her own. Apart from that, the planet has been increasing dramatically in population." "How much?" "About two million, but they are all inhabiting in the same general area, so it's kind of like a city in Coruscant." She nodded, then closed her eyes and shook her head in confusion. "I still don't know what you're so worried about." Obi-wan sighed. "I told you, the torturing facility." Aiyla shrugged. "So? We're jedi, we deal with stuff like that." The older man ran his fingers through his silky ginger hair. "Yes, but you're a padawan, remember? They aren't supposed to put you on missions like this." She snapped. "Are you saying that I can't handle this? 'Cause I can. If I don't recall, Ahsoka accompanied you and Anakin at the Citadel." The master opened his mouth to object, but the young student held her hand up for silence. He quickly closed his mouth. "Yes, I know that Anakin told her not to go, but she went anyway. She also said that her master shouldn't decide when or how she puts her life in danger. I agree with that, frankly. And even though she had the weight of the information on her shoulders, the master that she held in her arms as he died insisted, and told her that he entrusted her the most anyway, and that she was ready. So, don't you think I might be ready for this?" An odd realization swept over him. "Aiyla, that information, about Ahsoka hearing the last words of the information bearer. Neither Anakin nor I were there at that moment in time. So how did you know it if we didn't?" He knew he was interrogating her, but this issue had been aroused several times, and she had always had an excuse. But not this time. To Obi-wan's surprise, the girl's mouth stood agape, struggling for words. She then closed her eyes and looked down. "I-I can't tell you, Master. Not yet." The older jedi then snapped. "What do you mean you can't tell me? You have to! A padawan's knowledge is the master's knowledge, as is the other way around! We have no secrets." "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. You, are not ready. Whether you accept it, or not." His face drew straight, then twisted with rage once more. "And who are you to be the judge of that? I am the master, remember, padawan?" He spat the word, bruising her emotions. "And what about your little speech? How you should be the judge of when and how you put your life in danger? Shouldn't that apply to me as well? It's my life!" Aiyla flung herself around at him. "It's not your life I'm talking about! It's my people's!" She shook as she took a deep breath, relishing the look of emotion plastered on Obi-wan's face. "You are right, though. You are the master, I am the padawan. But trust me, if it was just your life, I would let you live it, no matter how much I wanted to protect you." His face dropped. He wanted to argue with her, but he found no words. He instead found sympathy. He noticed now that tears were leaking down his apprentice's face, leaving slightly darker streaks upon her flawless complexion. Without thinking, the ginger haired man wrapped his arms around his small friend. Aiyla stiffened at first, but then cuddled closer to him, seeking his heat and warmth, his security. "I'm so sorry, Aiyla. I just didn't know." Her sobs began to subside as she buried her face in his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but mostly, I'm sorry I can't tell you." She drew herself slightly away from him, just enough so that he could see her face. "I will share the information with you, but in time. You have to trust me on this. Do you, Obi-wan?" He was taken aback at her sincerity. After a moment of silence, he nodded. "I do, I trust you. But you have to trust me, too. Okay?" She nodded and blinked away her drying tears. "I trust you. I trust you with my heart. I trust you with my soul. I trust you with my life."

...

Obi-wan guided the ship with ease on the outside, but on the inside, he was experiencing emotional turmoil. Even after their compromise, Obi-wan was still uneasy of letting his young padawan be a part of the trip. But what was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed. He hated just sitting around and doing something he was completely against. "Master," A gentle nudge on his shoulder aroused him from thought. "Aiyla? What is it?" She chuckled slightly at his too honest face. "It's time to leave." He grunted in his stupidity. Of course it was. He knew himself that he was stalling, but his padawan knew it better by the look of her face. "Yes, of course." He got up, and was about to head out the ship's door when he remembered. He chuckled at the absent thought. "What is it now? Master, are you stalling again?" His laughter grew. "No, no. I just forgot about our disguises." Aiyla rounded around to face him. She narrowed her eyes and quirked her lip. "What, disguises?" "Well we can't just go wandering around with jedi robes on, now, can we? It would blow our cover from the start." Aiyla nodded her head side to side, finally nodded, and agreed to the reason. She then placed her hands on her hips, as she did ever so often. "So, what do they look like." Obi-wan frowned. "Well, the inhabitants of the newly populated planet are a little... Exposed." Her eyes widened. "What? Do you mean we're walking right into a planet of strippers?" The master shook his head at the comment, not having seen it that way before. "Well, when you put it like that..." "Oh, force, Obi-wan!" Without questioning he lead her to one of the back rooms of the ship, then to the closet that held their "clothes". "You ready to see your new look?" he taunted. The girl rolled her eyes. Obi-wan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. With that, he flung the closet door open, revealing the outfits. Aiyla gasped, and stepped back. Obi-wan's outfit was completely black, and consisted of black skin tight pants, thigh high boots, and a jacket that reached to the top of his shoes. Aiyla blinked and checked again. No, she had not mistaken it; there was no shirt in the outfit. She glanced at her master with shock, and he blushed uncontrollably. "So, where's mine?" Obi-wan closed his eyes as he took his outfit of the rack, revealing her own. The student almost choked. Her outfit was even worse. The "top" was simply a one shouldered tube top with two triangular formations branching out to cover her nipples. Other that that, it was bare skin. After that there was a black bikini thonged bottom, transparent tights, and thigh high boots. She was only slightly relieved to see that a loose fitting jacket much like her master's accompanied it. Aiyla also noticed that bicep high black shiny gloves went with the outfit, opening up at the fingers. "I might as well go nude!" she exclaimed. "I know, I know. But we're going to have to deal with it. Now, put it on." She crossed her arms. "No way! I'm practically asking to get raped! I will not tolerate this!" More than he would admit, Obi-wan hated the disguise idea too. He always had to wear it, no matter when, mostly because of his popularity. "I'm sorry Aiyla, but it's basic procedures. You don't want me to report this to Master Windu and make you teach younglings, now do you?" Her eyes widened as she shook her head violently. More than anything she hated working with younglings. The little brats never understood a thing, therefore making the task of teaching impossible. Though despite that, she was still reluctant to put on the outfit. After a while of feeling her master's eyes bore into her, she finally gave in. As she left to the next room across the hallway with her outfit, she wondered what kind of mess she and her master were getting themselves into. She could only wonder.

...

No, Obi-wan hated the idea, too. His outfit was bad enough, but his padawan's? It was horrible. She was right, she might as well go nude. He grasped at the button on his jacket in attempt to conceal his bare chest. It worked to an extent. The cool air basking his tan skin did make him feel uncomfortable, though, and he wondered how his female apprentice would feel when she exposed more skin than wanted. Obi-wan had been thinking for a long time now, and only stopped when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in, Aiyla," he whispered. His padawan came in looking extremely uncomfortable. She had fastened her jacket tightly around her chest to hide her revealing outfit further, but the piece of clothing only buttoned at the top, therefore still showing her bottoms. Obi-wan couldn't help but notice that she was blushing uncontrollably. He drew his black gloved hand up to his beard. "Well, it certainly is interesting," he commented. Aiyla's face twisted into an accusatory position before she slapped his arm playfully. "Ow! What was that for?" She rolled her eyes. "'Oh, well it certainly is interesting,'" The padawan said in an I'm-mocking-you voice. Only then did the jedi master realize how obscure his words had sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean-" "I know what you meant, Master." He nodded thanks before beginning to lead her out of the ship rooms and into the cockpit. He didn't bother to sit down; they were seconds away from Dathomir. The purplish-reddish planet looked dull from the now-entered-atmosphere, but as their ship swept through the fog, the entire view livened immensely. Aiyla joined his side moments after, ready to get off. The ship landed with a clunk as Obi-wan steered it into a docking hangar. After it has powered down, both master and apprentice gave each other solemn nods before opening the ramp. Three very ill dressed guards appeared beyond the entrance, almost drawing Aiyla to the point of a gasp, but she caught herself as she remembered the importance of the mission. She choked down her exclamation with a subtle clearing of the throat as Obi-wan led her down the ramp and to the ground, with, she had to admit, a slightly drunk look on his face. Oh, he was acting. Of course! Outfits alone couldn't cover a disguise! It was the persona! The padawan quickly assumed an attitude of her own, though she refrained from making herself look intoxicated. She nudged her master to check if the look she had adopted was okay, and with a slight turn and a brief nod he confirmed. Aiyla gave a quiet sigh. She looked up in time to see the three male guards in arms length of them. "Evening, um, officers?" Obi-wan spoke first. He was clearly going for the I-don't-care-I-just-want-to-have-fun type. Two of the men looked at each other before they looked back at them. The apprentice bit her lip. Had her master blown it? In that instant she decided to cover for him. "Please excuse him, he just had too many drinks." This seemed to ease some of the officers minds as she saw them visibly relax. Then, Obi-wan did something unexpected. He drunkenly slung his arm around her shoulders, making her stiffen. On the opposite arm away from him, he gave a slight squeeze on her shoulder in order to say that it was all an act. She flexed her arm in return. A cough from one of the guards drew her attention. "So, what is your business here?" "Well, this is the best party planet in the galaxy, isn't it?" She said. One of them nodded. Aiyla rolled her eyes. "Well, let's just say my, um, friend, here, has yet to enjoy it's luxuries." Another nodded as well. "Do you have a landing permit?" Obi-wan grunted. "Oh, yeah, it's right-" he drew an electronic chip from his jacket- "-here." After one of them checked its validity, he ushered them inside the the entrance to the planet, then dismissed them. After they were out of sight of the guards and deep within the partying streets of Umbara, Obi-wan quickly snatched his arm away from her. He leaned down towards her ear. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but the best way to go undercover is to act like we're, um... Well, an overemphasized version of 'friends.'" Aiyla was a bit shocked by this news, but understood it's logic. She nodded hesitantly before continuing to walk. "So, where are we going, Master?" "To a bar on the third street, oh, and don't call me master, call me Ben." Aiyla lifted her eyebrow. "Why?" "It's my undercover name." She nodded. Though she was still regretting the trip, she was also curious to how far her master would go as to act on this particular mission. Only time would tell. 


End file.
